Water
by Inumaru12
Summary: After Jill falls into the pond, Gustafa finds out some more things about the new farmer. GustafaXJill Female farmer One Shot HMDSC


Title: Water

**Title:** **Water**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon, if I did I would use the money I make with it to make a anime movie about it. Hope you enjoy.

**Pairing:** GustafaXFemale Character (I'm calling her Jill, just cause I want to)

**Summery:** After Jill falls into the pond, Gustafa finds out some more things about the new farmer.

**Inumaru:** I went up to New York this week end and I played Harvest Moon the entire way there and the entire way back…and the entire time I was there too. XD So I got a lot of game play into it and a lot of ideas. Enjoy and review please!

**Water**

It was late summer as Gustafa, a traveling musician who had settled for a while, was playing his guitar by the pond. It was a nice day and he was thinking about going over to Kai's shack and grabbing a bite to eat when she came. She was Jill. She's a tall girl with her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, stunning purple eyes, and porcelain skin. She was very beautiful and she made the hippie want to write a song about her but he didn't in case she would over hear, and that would be embarrassing.

"Hey Jill, how are you?" He asked as he got up from the ground to greet the farmer. She had taken over her father's farm after he had died a couple months back in the dead of winter. So far she was doing pretty well. Farming must be in the blood.

"I'm pretty good. How about you?" She asked back pleasantly.

"I'm pretty good my self. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He said in a teasing voice, a light grin on his face. Jill grinned back and was about to answer when a voice called out to them.

"Hey!!"

Gustafa looked over Jill's shoulder as the girl groaned softly.

"That's why." She muttered. Gustafa nodded his head, showing his understanding.

Rock was the son of the innkeeper. He was…well, a cocky jerk was one way of putting it. Though he was sure that Jill had a more…colorful way of painting him.

Rock was coming down from the Inn, basically dragging Lumina down the hill towards them. When they finally made it to them Lumina pulled her wrist out of Rock's hand and rubbed it and panted lightly and glared at him. Rock was either obvious to her glare or just ignoring it.

"Hey Jill." He said, totally ignoring the other man.

"Hello Rock," The farmer said flatly. "Hello Lumina." She greeted the other girl a lot more warmly then the former and Rock frowned momentarily at that before grinning again.

"So how would you two ladies like to join me for an early dinner?" He asked, smiling widely, as if it would give him charm.

"Sorry," Jill said, pressing her lips together. "But no thanks."

"Aww come on baby, you don't have to play hard to get." The blond pouted in what he seemed to think would make him cute but just made him look a bit disgusting.

"Ha. No this isn't playing and besides you're too stuck on yourself for my tastes." Jill resorted.

Lumina hid her grin behind her hand after seeing Rock shot down like that. Maybe now he wouldn't have such a big ego. But alas, he decided to stick his foot in his mouth.

"Oh! I get it now. You're embarrassed! You've never been asked out before so you don't know how to act. Well don't worry baby, I'll turn your little wallflower self into a beautiful lady." And with every word, Jill's eyes darkened with anger.

"How dare you! I am not a wall flower and yes I've been asked out before just usually not but egotistical jerks like you; and if anyone should be embarrassed it should be you for not getting it through your thick head that not every girl revolves around you and bows to you." The brunette shot off, her words fierce and her eyes even fiercer.

Gustafa was so glad that it wasn't himself that Jill was angry at; she is very scary when she is scary.

The other male finally seemed to get it that she didn't like him and his eyes narrowed and he frowned at her.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her, pushing her roughly. Jill swayed towards the side and since she was already very close towards the edge of the pond, the girl slipped in.

"Hey! What's your problem man?!" Gustafa asked, grabbing Rock by the shoulder. Rock pushed him off.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled at the older man.

"You guys stop! Look!"

Rock and Gustafa were at each other's throats when Lumina spoke. They looked towards the pond where Jill had slipped into. The water was in waves but Jill was nowhere in sight. Gustafa let go of Rock and made his way towards the pond, waiting to see if the young farmer would emerge. She didn't.

Panic and fear started to tear at Gustafa's chest. Without a single thought he dropped his guitar to the ground, ripped his shoes, hat and shades off and quickly made his way in. As soon as his feet left the solid ground he was shocked at how deep the pond actually was. He dived down and opened his eyes and saw what he was looking for.

Jill was on the bottom of the pond, holding her hand over her mouth and nose with one hand and squeezing her eyes shut while her other hand blindly groped the mud on the ground. He swam deeper until he reached the bottom and he grabbed the groping hand with his own. Jill's eyes opened immediately, her bright purple eyes shining with fear and panic. The musician pulled her up and as she got close enough he wrapped his arm around her waist and kicked off of the bottom.

As soon as they broke the water's surface a number of things happened. Lumina, who was waiting for them, started calling out, asking if Jill was okay and nearly going into a crying fit. Rock was off to the side, his eyes wide as he saw the shape that Jill was in. The hippie man tightened his grip on the shaking girl, never realizing that his arm was still around the girl's waist. Finally, Jill looked up to thank Gustafa for saving her when she blinked.

"Green." She said.

The man also blinked. "Huh?" He replied intelligently.

"Your eyes are green." She answered, seemingly mesmerized by the color.

He blushed a beet red. He never really liked to take his sunglasses off, it made him feel vulnerable a bit. He would never admit it but he liked playing the mysterious wandering musician. He quickly grabbed his glasses, hat, shoes and guitar from Lumina who held them out to him. He nodded his thanks and quickly put them on, much to both girls disappointment; it wasn't often you got to see the man's eyes.

Rock cleared his throat and put his hand on Jill's shoulder.

"Jill, I'm-" He was cut off as said girl turned around and glared at him with so much venom that he flinched and stepped away from her.

"Do.Not.Touch.Me." She growled. Rock gave a weak nodded and she then stormed off in the direction of her farm.

There was silence before Gustafa coughed and then rearranged his hat on his head slightly.

"Well…" He said. "I'm going to make sure she's okay." He nodded at Lumina and glared at Rock. It probably wasn't as great as Jill's but hey, it got the job done. And as he made his way to Jill's farm he smirked when he heard Lumina yelling at Rock.

**XxXxXxXx**

Takakura stepped out of his house and took a deep breath of air. He smiled lightly and turned to look over the field. He frowned when he saw Jill nowhere in sight. Usually she was here around this time, maybe she was in town. Suddenly he heard Jill's dog, Shirgure, barking and he turned to see what it was barking about. He took a deep breath in when he saw the young rancher. She was soaked from head to toe and looked angrier then he had ever seen her. A part of him wanted to stay the heck out of her way but another part nagged at him, saying this was, is, his best friend's daughter and he would be in for it if he at least didn't try.

"Jill, are you okay?" He asked.

"Just peachy, thanks." She grumbled as she stormed by him, opening her door and slamming it shut.

Well…he tried. His friend couldn't blame him for that could he? No, he couldn't, he figured as he bent down to pet the confused dog. He looked up as he heard footsteps and saw the music fellow, what was his name? Gusta? Gufu? Oh Gustafa!

"Hello." The man said, nodding his head to Takakura. "I'm just going to make sure she's alright." He then waited, as if seeing if it was alright to do so. The older man nodded and the music loving man nearly ran to the door. He knocked on the door and it was opened with more vigor then it had been closed the first time around. Jill's angry glare softened when she saw the man in front of her. He was soon let in.

Gustafa sat down at her medium sized table and watched her make some hot milk-his favorite.

"Thank you." He said as she handed him the mug. Jill gave him a tight grin and sat down in front of him.

"I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be on the bottom of the pond." She said.

The milk that was in Gustafa's mouth suddenly tasted sour and he swallowed it with difficulty.

"May I ask, how come you didn't just swim to the top? You know how to swim right?" And with the silence that followed, Gustafa felt like the world's biggest idiot. He was about to apologize when Jill began to speak.

"Not many people know this but, when I was born I had a twin brother. My mother was in the city and was often in the hospital so she didn't come to the valley often so when she gave to birth my father had to leave the farm and come to the city. In the spring season on the twenty-ninth my brother and I were born. My brother's name was Jack and so of course I needed to be named Jill." She chuckled, seemingly lost in memories.

"The two of us were always together. One day we were at the city pool when I slipped and fell into the deep side of the pool. We didn't even start swimming lessons yet and Jack jumped in to save me. He kept pushing me up out of the water while I flailed around, trying to grab onto something or someone. I was so scared I didn't think about the thought that my brother was the one who was holding me up or the fact I was pushing him down. Finally the life guard came a rescued me, but my brother…my brother-he-he…died." The last word was so quiet but so full of emotion that it nearly bowled the music man over.

I felt so empty after that and my relationship with my mother was very cold after that. She never said so but I'm sure she blamed me for my brother's death. After she died I realized that father had left me his farm and I found it to be a perfect way to live on my brother's memory. But after that incident I just freak out in water. I just imagine my brother's dead body in the water and-and…" Finally she broke down with a choked sob. She put her face in her hands and her shoulders began to shake.

Gustafa got up and rubbed her back gently, waiting patiently for her to stop. After a couple of minutes she stopped and wiped her cheeks free from the tears. She smiled shyly up at Gustafa, who smiled invitingly back at her.

"I never did thank you, did I?" She asked.

Gustafa laughed.

**Epilogue**

How many years had it been? About seven, nearly eight. After that pond problem things only got up from there. Gustafa and Jill had started hanging out so much more until Gustafa had proposed to Jill and she had accepted. Now they lived on her farm together with their happy six year old Jack who was named after his uncle.

Things in the valley had gone on. Muffy married Griffin, Flora to Carter, Celia to Marlin and surprisingly Lumina had married Kai, much to Popuri's displeasure, and had decided to move around with him. Now they only saw her during the summer.

Jill's relationship with Rock was even more strained then before. While yes, he did want to apologize after a few times he just gave up and went on with his life, not understanding why people were angry with him. He eventually got married to Popuri and moved to Mineral Town where they (and everyone else) were happier with where they were. The two still came to Forget-Me-Not Valley every Sunday with their children, a pink haired boy and a blond girl whose names were Pat and Clare respectively.

As Jill rubbed her swollen abdomen she realized just how lucky she was to have gotten this farm and how much it changed her life around. She hoped that her father and brother were proud of how much she had done.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Well there we go. That's it. I have a lot of more ideas for Harvest Moon stories but I really should be doing school work and working on my other stories too. Tell me what you think! **REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
